Deserto
by YaySummer
Summary: Estar com Temari se tornara confuso demais, tinha um palpite sobre a origem do problema e não gostava nem um pouco dele, o momento certamente não era apropriado para o embaralho de sentimentos que a presença dela causava. Assim, o melhor era manter distância, era uma estratégia perfeita, mas obviamente o destino não conspirava a seu favor. Oh, Shikamaru realmente odiava o deserto!


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:**

Quem é que deveria estar postando capítulo novo de ORDJ e ao invés disso tá postando mais uma one? Eu mesma! Hahahahaha

Sempre quis escrever algo ShikaTema, PORQUE SHIKATEMA É VIDA, e hoje provavelmente devido ao excesso de açúcar me bateu inspiração.

Espero que gostem, não deixem de comentar! :)

* * *

 **DESERTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Estava decidido. Ele odiava o deserto.

Desde que se envolvera nas relações diplomáticas de Konoha, idas à Suna não eram nada incomuns. Os preparativos para o que todos chamavam de Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja haviam começado e com ambas as vilas fazendo parte da Aliança Shinobi as viagens para o País do Vento se tornaram muito mais frequentes. O que não significava que ele gostava do lugar.

Para começar o País do Vento era composto em grande parte por desertos. Desertos tinham um clima bizarro, quentes como o inferno durante o dia e absurdamente frios durante noite, que sentido isso fazia? Além disso ir até lá significava encontrar com _ela_. Então não, ele não gostava do deserto.

A situação em que se encontrava agora colaborava ainda mais para o seu desprezo pelo lugar.

Em tempos como esse o envio de informações merecia atenção redobrada, sendo assim fora designado para entregar pessoalmente ao Kazekage alguns documentos. Apesar de cruzar países que não eram oficialmente aliados à Vila da Folha, sua ida fora tranquila, e uma vez Suna mal havia cruzado com ela. Mas é claro que as coisas tinham que ficar problemáticas.

Gaara estava enviando à Godaime novos documentos, com informações recém colhidas sobre a possível localização das forças inimigas, através dele e insistira que ele deveria ir acompanhado. Acompanhado dela, a mulher mais problemática em toda a Suna, e o Nara daria tudo para não ter que ficar sozinho com ela, no entanto, Gaara era um dos líderes em frente à Aliança Shinobi e não cabia a Shikamaru desacatar suas ordens.

Recentemente estar com Temari se tornara confuso demais, tinha um palpite sobre a origem do problema e não gostava nem um pouco dele, o momento certamente não era apropriado para o embaralho de sentimentos que a presença dela causava. Assim, o melhor era manter distância, era uma estratégia perfeita, mas obviamente o destino não conspirava a seu favor.

Saíram de Suna no meio da tarde, a ideia era seguir sentido nordeste até a divisa com o País da Chuva e o País do Rio, de lá seguiriam sentido leste até a fronteira com o País do Fogo de onde Shikamaru prosseguiria sozinho, uma vez que já estaria em território amigo. Se não ocorressem imprevistos o tempo de viagem seria bastante curto. Evidentemente as coisas não saíram como o planejado.

Shikamaru mantinha um ritmo rápido enquanto cruzava as paisagens desérticas típicas do País do Vento, cortando toda e qualquer investida de conversa por parte de Temari. Quanto mais cedo chegasse ao País do Fogo melhor. Estavam a menos de uma hora da primeira fronteira que deveriam cruzar quando uma forte rajada de vento passou por eles os forçando a fechar os olhos, quando os abriram novamente avistaram a enorme nuvem de areia que vinha velozmente em sua direção.

Só podia ser brincadeira. Uma tempestade de areia. A porra de uma tempestade de areia.

Logo foram alcançados pela nuvem, a força daqueles ventos era impressionante e era praticamente impossível enxergar com todos aqueles sedimentos no ar. Tudo em volta era um borrão amarronzado.

— Precisamos encontrar abrigo! – Ouviu, com muita dificuldade, Temari gritar e assentiu.

Ela estava certa, acabariam perdendo o senso de direção caso seguissem em meio a tempestade. Mas onde iriam encontrar abrigo no meio daquela droga de deserto?

Sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo quando a mão de Temari encontrou a sua e ela o puxou em direção a algum lugar, ignorou-o e se pôs a segui-la. Caminhavam com grande dificuldade, sendo necessário acumular chakra na sola dos pés, estavam andando por cerca de quinze minutos de acordo com os cálculos de Shikamaru e ela ainda não havia soltado sua mão.

De repente o contato cessou e ela parou de andar. O Nara levou alguns segundos para notar que estavam em frente a um paredão rochoso, era difícil enxergar com aquela areia detestável indo de encontro ao seu rosto. Com um pouco mais de atenção percebeu a fenda no paredão, apenas a alguns metros acima deles. Uma caverna. Ótimo.

Tudo que ele não precisava era ficar preso em uma caverna com aquela mulher, porém ao que tudo indicava não havia outra opção.

O lugar era escuro e logo iria esfriar, eles sequer tinham como fazerem uma fogueira, isto porque não havia árvores por perto. Maldito deserto.

Temari tentou iniciar uma conversa aleatória sobre os planejamentos para a guerra que em breve iriam lutar, mas quando Shikamaru respondeu com um seco " _É muito problemático_ " e um olhar distante ela simplesmente desistiu. O Nara era um completo idiota, não sabia porque ainda se importava.

O silêncio dela passou a incomodá-lo. A única coisa que se ouvia era o rugido do vento lá fora. Ele deveria ter permanecido calado, mas as palavras simplesmente saltaram de sua boca.

— Por que você está tão falante? – perguntou.

— Por que você não está falando nada? – ela devolveu ácida.

— É muito problemático e você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Temari franziu o cenho com a resposta dele.

— Eu só não gosto do silêncio, vai soar clichê, mas ele é quase ensurdecedor.

Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você está certa, soou clichê.

— Engraçado, acho que essa é primeira vez que você concorda comigo. – ela disse sorrindo, e ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela ficava linda assim. Certo, hora de encerrar essa conversa. Pra quê ele abriu a boca de qualquer maneira?

— Talvez porque tenha sido a primeira vez que você tenha me dito algo que faça sentido. – disse seco.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? E se disser que é muito problemático eu vou te cegar e você nunca mais vai ver suas malditas nuvens! – a loira disse exasperada.

Porra! Será que ela ainda não entendeu que ele a estava evitando? Temari não sabia ficar quieta?

— _Mendokuse_! Você não cansa de ser irritante, mulher? – o Nara retrucou e a viu cerrar punhos. Resposta errada.

— Qual o seu problema? Tudo que eu fiz foi tentar manter uma conversa amigável e aí vem você e me insulta! – ela bradou se aproximando dele, pontuando as últimas palavras com empurrões em seu peito. Estavam a centímetros de distância. Perto demais do ponto de vista de Shikamaru. – Você está sempre tão perdido nos seus pensamentos e em nuvens estúpidas que simplesmente não se importa com mais nada e com mais ninguém!

Ele finalmente perdeu a paciência e com um movimento brusco a empurrou contra a parede da caverna, segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Não diga que eu não me importo com ninguém a não ser que você saiba do que está falando. – disse ríspido e ela não pareceu nem um pouco intimidada ou atenta ao frisson que toda aquela aproximação estava causando nele.

— Okay então, prove! Me diga uma pessoa com quem você se importa. – Shikamaru a encarou em silêncio – Prove!

— Quê? – _Mas que droga de mulher problemática!_

— Eu disse para me provar, me diga uma pessoa com quem você se importa e que não seja da sua família. – ela repetiu erguendo o queixo em desafio e aproximando ainda mais os seus rostos.

Com disso Shikamaru perdeu qualquer controle que tinha sobre si e quando se deu conta seus lábios já tomavam os dela, suas mãos desceram dos ombros para a cintura a apertando com força, seu corpo prensando o dela contra a parede. Para a sua surpresa ela lançou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto.

Não era um beijo calmo, pelo contrário, se beijavam com urgência. Não sabia quanto a Temari, mas ele descontava ali toda a tensão sob a qual estivera desde de quando saíram de Suna, obviamente causada pela presença dela. Algo no fundo de seu subconsciente denunciava que aquilo não era certo, mas porra, era tão bom.

Algum tempo depois se separaram.

— Não preciso provar nada. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo um leve rubor surgir em sua face alva. A resposta dela foi um sorriso e então ela encaixou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele inspirando o cheiro que vinha de seu cabelo, depositando um beijo ali.

Shikamaru prendeu um suspiro e se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, mas antes que fizesse percebeu que o barulho provocado pelo vento cessara. Esticou o pescoço a fim de enxergar melhor a paisagem fora da caverna.

— Parece que o tempo finalmente melhorou. – ele disse ainda próximo a ela, mas sem olhá-la.

— É, acho que devemos voltar agora. – ela respondeu saindo do enlace dele com um quê de algo que o Nara não soube ao certo identificar em sua voz.

Seguiram o restante do percurso em um ritmo ainda mais rápido do que o que iam antes da tempestade. Dessa vez Temari não disse uma palavra.

 **. . . . .**

Embaraçosa. Essa a palavra que definia a despedida deles ao chegarem na fronteira do País do Fogo. Shikamaru não soube ao certo o que dizer, mas tinha que falar alguma coisa.

— Bem, chegamos. Daqui posso ir sozinho. Tenha cuidado na volta. – falou sem jeito coçando a nuca.

— É, você também. – ela respondeu baixo, pensou em estender a mão para um aperto e logo em seguida mudou de ideia, girou em seus calcanhares e se pôs a caminhar, dando um aceno final.

Shikamaru ficou alguns minutos a observando, até que finalmente se deu conta de que deveria começar a andar também.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando pateticamente afastar o turbilhão de pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. O que tinha sido aquilo afinal? Já não bastava toda a confusão com que ele já lidava antes? De agora em diante teria mais do que nunca que manter distância daquela mulher, mas estranhamente a ideia já não mais o agradava.

Temari era, sem exageros, a criatura mais problemática que já pisou na face da Terra. Só ela para colocá-lo em situação daquelas em meio a um deserto. Ah, o maldito deserto. Shikamaru definitivamente odiava o deserto, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

E é isso aí, AMO ShikaTema... Aliás quem não ama?

ShikaTema é hot, Shikatema é S - E - X - Y! Hahahahaha

Meu primeiro hentai provavelmente vai ser desses dois!

Se gostou, não custa nada me deixar saber.

Beijos,

Summer


End file.
